Reunion
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm comes back to JAG after five years of flying.


Title: Reunion  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty, country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Summary: Harm comes back for AJ's 5th birthday with some suprises.  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or anything.  
  
Author's Note: Takes place 5 years from Goodbyes. Season 5 never happened.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Roberts Residence  
Alexandria, Va.  
  
  
A single dark blue Taurus drove along the residential streets in Alexandria Va. looking for the home of Bud and Harriet Roberts. Inside the drive, Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. searched the mailbox-lined streets looking for the address he was given. He finally found the two story brick house that was decorated with lots of colored balloons and create paper, lots of cars in the driveway and the thing that gave the away the fact that there was a birthday. There was a large banner draped across the porch saying "HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY, AJ".  
  
Harm pulled his rental car into the driveway and parked next to his former partner, Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie's red corvette. He got out stretching his long legs that were covered in a pair of black jeans that went well with the blue long sleeved shirt that was left untucked. He jogged up the steps and was greeted by a short, chubby man dressed in khakis and a golf shirt. Harm immediately noticed the man as Lt. Commander Bud Roberts, Harm's former colleague when he was at JAG.  
  
"Sir it's nice to see you again." Bud excitedly greeted his long time friend and mentor. "Please come in. Everybody's out back." Bud continued as he lead Harm thought the living room and into the kitchen that had the doors that lead out to the back yard.  
  
In the kitchen a little boy was sitting on a barstool by the counter helping Harriet fix some food for the party. Glancing toward the back yard Harm saw many of his friends and colleagues that he hadn't seen or talked to in five years since he left JAG.  
  
"Uncle Harm you came." Harm's thoughts were interrupted by a not so little AJ jumping into his arms. Last time Harm saw his was about two years ago when AJ was three. Bud had taken AJ down to Norfolk where the Seahawk was docked to see the planes that where on the Seahawk.   
  
"You bet I did. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Harm smiled sitting AJ back down on the barstool and glancing at what Harriet and AJ where fixing.   
  
"Nice to see you sir." Harriet moved the bowl that contained the food in front of Harm and grabbed another bowl that had what Harm identified as lettuce. He looked at the bowl in front of him and noted how the yellow clumped food did not look appetizing.   
  
"You haven't changed one bit Harriet." Harm smiled and kissed her cheek. He had no clue what to say to someone you hadn't seen in over three years.   
  
"Thank you sir." Harriet smiled. She really like the Captain. He was handsome, smart, and a charmer.   
  
"Uncle Harm come see my room." AJ pulled Harm toward the stairs that lead to the second floor.  
  
After Bud saw that Harm and AJ were all the way up the stairs and he couldn't be heard Bud looked at his wife and began to ask about the changes that he saw in Harm.   
  
"Something's changed about him."   
  
"What Bud?" Harriet wondered. She was never as close to Captain Rabb as Bud was so she didn't notice the little changes like the way he looked at AJ with a since of love only a father could have or the way he smiled when AJ was talking to him.   
  
"I don't know, but something's changed." Bud declared wondering what would make his friend look at his son in that way.   
  
  
AJ's Room  
  
  
"WOW, look at all these cool planes." Harm stated as he looked around AJ's room that was covered with planes all sizes and shapes. There were large F-14 models hanging from the ceiling. Small and large F-18's and every other type of military plane ever made. It was almost like Harm's room at that age.  
  
"I want to be a pilot just like you Harm." AJ delclared which delighted Harm.  
  
"What does you mom and dad say about that?" Harm knew plenty of kids that wanted to be pilots but their parents disapproved, he only hoped that Bud and Harriet weren't like that.  
  
"They don't like it. They want me to have a safe job like them. What do you want me to do?" AJ asked with the innonce only a five year old could have.   
  
This broke Harm's heart. He never thought that Bud and Harriet would be so protective of AJ.  
  
"Anything that makes you happy." Harm had this same conversation many years ago with Josh Pendry and now he hand to have it with AJ and he hoped it didn't make Bud and Harriet mad.   
  
"Thanks Uncle Harm."  
  
"You bet. Now we better get back to your party before your mom calls Search and REscue." Harm joked as he slapped his godson on the back and pushed him out the door.  
  
When Harm and AJ reentered the kitchen Harriet was finished with the food and Bud was helping her carry it outside. Bud turned around when he heard the run of a child and the footsteps of an adult.  
  
"Did he show you his fantasy world?" Bud questioned letting the fact taht he disapproved of Harm's career show.   
  
"As a matter of a fact he did." Harm said. He was about to continue when he was interrupted by the wail of a baby.  
  
"I better go get Sarah." Bud stated as he started to go toward teh sound of the baby. "Would you like to come sir?"  
  
"Who's Sarah?" Harm asked as Bud started to walk away.  
  
"That's our daughter." Bud replied as he picked up the tiny infant. "I think someone wants to join the party. Uh Sarah?" The tiny child cooed causing both Harm and Bud to chuckle.   
  
Harm looked around the room at all the thing that a baby requires, all the clothes, furniture and toys. He couldn't wait till he became a father.   
  
"Are you coming sir?" Bud called noticing Harm wasn't following him out the door.  
  
"Yeah Bud and we're in your house so call me Harm. After all I am AJ's godfather." Harm said slapping Bud on the shoulder and playing with Sarah. He looked like a natural.  
  
"Sir, there's some people I'd like you to meet." Bud said as he and Harm walked outside to where the party was getting underway.   
  
Harm looked around and there were tons of people there. Bud and Harriet had a lot of friends and didn't mind having lots of kids over. The back yard was full of adults sitting in chairs talking, with kids playing on the swing set and running all around.  
  
Bud led Harm over to where a young woman sat with her back to them. She was fairly pretty. She was medium height with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile.   
  
"Lt. Singer." Bud said trying to get the young Lt.'s attention.  
  
Which worked. She turned around to face the most handsome man she'd ever seen.   
  
"Lt. Singer this is Captain Har-" Bud was interrupted before he could finish.  
  
"Rabb. Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. You're a legend to mew comers at JAG." The Lt. said flirting with Harm. He really wasn't a legend, but he was spoke of often by the people who knew him before he left.  
  
Some who always talked about him where Bud and Harriet. They were always talking about cases he handled with the Col. which made her upset.  
  
"Why is that?" Harm asked continued to flirt with her.  
  
"They say you were the best lawyer JAG ever had. That is before you left. Now it's Col. Mackenzie." Lt. Singer said loud enough of Mac to hear.   
  
"What's wrong with Mac?" Harm asked with a weird expression on his handsome features.   
  
"They say she'll be in command pretty soon, and to tell you the truth she can't handle anything by herself. I take it you know her?"  
  
"Yeah, she was my partner for three years. I the Admiral retiring?" Harm asked looking around for the Admiral.   
  
"That's the rumor. Are you married?"   
  
Harm had to laugh. He didn't even know this woman and yet she was asking him if he was married. He was about to reply when Bud pulled him away and led him to the grill.  
  
"She's married. Will you hold Sarah?" Bud requested.  
  
"Is the Admiral coming?" Harm asked taking Sarah and looking around for the Admiral who he hadn't scene yet.  
  
"He's in a meeting with the SECNAV, but he said he'd try and come.   
  
He hasn't missed a party yet." Bud commented and then walked off with a plate of burgers that he had just grilled. Harm went to find a seat and play with the baby.  
  
Harm found a seat away from everybody else and began playing with Sarah. Mac watched them from her seat.  
  
The deal her and Harm made five years ago came into her mind.  
  
"In five years if neither of us are in a relationship we'll go halves on a kid." 'Yeah right' Mac thought, but as she watched Harm play with her namesake she couldn't help to imagine that Sarah was her and Harm's child he was playing with while the other kids ran around playing in the yard.  
  
Harm glanced around the yard at all the children playing in the yard and he couldn't help to imagine that they were all his kids.   
  
When the day came when he would be a father he knew he would be the happiest man in the world. Harm's image slowly dissolved when a voice from the outside caught his attention.  
  
"Rabb is that you?" Admiral AJ Chegwidden asked the tall figure that was holding a baby with his back turned to them.  
  
"Yes sir." Harm confirmed turning around.  
  
"I'd figure you'd be off flying." It was clear that the Admiral still didn't forgive him for returning to flying.  
  
"I was lucky enough to come."  
  
"I see you've met little Sarah Mackenzie." AJ made an observation while playing with Sarah. "Where's little AJ?" the Admiral asked looking around for his namesake.  
  
Just then the Admiral and Harm heard AJ's voice.  
  
"Aunt Mac will you tell me a story about when I was born?"  
  
"Sure." Mac started to tell the story when Commander Alan Mattoni interrupted.  
  
"Wait a minute Mac. Admiral, Harm get over here. The story wouldn't   
be complete without you two.  
  
Admiral why don't you tell it? No offence Mac, but the Admiral did have the major role." Mattoni continued as the Admiral and Harm made their way over to were everybody was sitting.  
  
The Admiral started to tell the story instead of protesting which made Mac a little angry. So Mac went into the house to see if Harriet need anymore help.  
  
"Hey Harriet is there anything I can do to help?" Mac asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"You can help me carry the rest of the food out. Mac can I ask you what's going on with the Captain?"  
  
"Nothing I guess. Why?"  
  
"Bud seems to thinks so."  
  
"Ma'am do you remember the deal you and Captain Rabb made the day AJ was born?" Tiner asked Mac when Harriet and her had reached the outside and sat the food down.  
  
"No, what?" Mac sounded surprised like she didn't know what they were talking about, but in fact she knew exactly what they were saying. She thought about that day forever hoping it would come soon.  
  
"Come on. You said that in five years if neither of you were in a relationship you'd have a baby. So when's the wedding?" Tiner asked.  
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other.  
  
No one spoke so Harm decided to break the silence.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Come on Harm. We have witnesses when you made the deal. So who's going to be the best man?" Someone called from the back.   
  
"Never and no one. I'm already married." Harm said holding up his left hand and sure enough there was a gold wedding ring on his finger.   
  
  
  
Roberts Residence  
Alexandria VA  
  
  
  
"What? When? To whom?" The Admiral was, to say the least, shocked.  
  
"One question at a time. I got married last year to Commander Debra Michaels. We went to the academy together, she's also a pilot." Harm answered.  
  
"Congratulations. When do I get to meet her?" Mac asked giving Harm a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"She's supposed to come her today. I wonder where she is?" Harm asked himself outloud looking at his watch.  
  
"Rabb could I see you for a moment?" the Admiral asked pulling Harm   
away from the crowd as Harm started to make his way over to Mac who had walked off upset.   
  
"Sure sir. What about?"  
  
"The conference I was in today was about me taking a new position going around and help run some of the JAG's offices that are having trouble."  
  
"Congratulations sir. I know how much you love the Navy."  
  
"Thank you. I was asked to take this new position before you left, but with the new people coming in they wanted me to stay and show them authority. Harm I was asked to recommend three people for the job and ask them if they wanted it."  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying Admiral."  
  
"Harm you were my first choice. I know you haven't been a lawyer or been around legal stuff for a while, but it's like riding a bike. Once you learn you can never forget."  
  
"Admiral."  
  
"I know you love flying Harm, but I took in the situation. I knew you were married and wanted to start a family so I thought you'd want to settle down some and the SECNAV doesn't want you to fly anymore. I believe his exact words were 'Rabb is too old to fly. To keep him in the air would be a waste of a perfectly good aircraft that a more qualified and younger pilot could use."  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Harm just think about it for a while. Will you?"  
  
"Yes sir." Harm stated.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Harm asked when his phone rang and he went to go answer it.  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Is this Harmon Rabb Jr.?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.  
  
"It is."  
  
"I need you to come to Mercy hospital right away."  
  
  
  
  
Roberts Residence  
Alexandria VA  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Harm asked panicked. He knew something was really wrong he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Just come here right away. I'll explain everything." The voice on the other end was gone and left Harm in a confused state.  
  
"Harm what's wrong?" Mac asked seeing the scared and confused look on her former partner's face.  
  
"I got a call to go to Mercy right way." Harm replied still in the daze.  
  
"I'll drive you." Mac saw that Harm was in no state to drive himself. She knew her former partner and when he got like this something was really wrong.  
  
  
  
  
Mercy Hospital  
Washington DC  
  
  
A scared and frightened Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. rushed into the ER   
followed by his best friend and former partner Col. Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
"Hi. I'm Harmon Rabb I just got a call to come here."  
  
"You're Harmon Rabb?" a pretty female doctor asked from behind Harm.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm stated turning around to take a look at the female   
who just called his name.  
  
"Follow me." The doctor said as she turned to walk away and then noticed that Mac was following. "Are you family?"  
  
"N-" Mac started to reply, but was interrupted by Harm.  
  
"Yes. She's my sister."  
  
The doctor knew it was a lie, but his man would need some support when he saw what he was called here for so she let the woman come along.  
  
"Right this way."  
  
The doctor led them to teh elevator and pushed six. Slowly the elevator made its way up to the sixth floor. The doctor led them to a room where a woman was lying on the bed hooked to a series of machines. Harm immediately recognized her as his wife.  
  
Harm leaned up against the glass and peered in at the woman he loved and asked, "Where's the baby?"  
  
  
  
Mercy Hospital  
  
  
"What baby?" Mac asked shocked. She just saw Harm after five years learned that he was married and now she found out he was about to be a father.  
  
"She's in the nursery. You may see her if you like." Before the doctor had time to finish Harm was headed for the elevator, followed closely by Mac.  
  
"Harm what baby?"  
  
"Debra was pregnant. She was due in a month." Harm said once they were in the elevator and on their way to the nursery.  
  
"Oh." Mac spoke sadly that Harm was having a baby with another woman and not her like he should be.  
  
Harm got off the elevator and again ran to the nurses' station trying to find more about his child.  
  
"I'm looking for the Rabb baby. she was brought in here this morning." Harm stated looking over at where several of the newborn babies lay screaming or trying to sleep.  
  
"Are you her parents?" the nurse on duty asked.  
  
"I'm the father. This is her aunt." Harm pointed to Mac.  
  
"Right this way." The nurse led Harm and Mac o the giant glass window while she went and picked up a tiny baby girl with the name Rabb attached to her foot.  
  
Harm pecked on the glass and talked to his small child through the glass.  
  
"Hi there. I'm your daddy. Mommy will be up real soon. Isn't she beautiful Mac?" Harm cooed as a tear flowed down his cheek. There was a catch in his voice.  
  
"Yeah she looks like you." Mac whispered. She was right. The baby had just a trace of dark hair. Mac couldn't tell what color the eyes would be, but she would almost bet that they were blue.  
  
Harm turned away from the glass and the nurse put the baby back down and went back outside where Harm and Mac were talking.  
  
"Can I come back and see her later? I want to go visit my wife." Harm requested approaching the nurse.  
  
"I can have the baby brought to your wife's room."  
  
"My wife was in a car accident and is in the ICU."  
  
"I'm sorry." The nurse replied. Harm turned away from the nurse and started to walk to the elevator when the nurse told him his baby needed a name.  
  
"I'd like to discuss it with her mother." Harm said and then turned away and started to walk back to the elevators again where Mac was waiting for him.  
  
"Mr. Rabb." Harm heard another nurse yell out his name. When Harm turned around she stated, "You're requested in the ICU."  
  
  
  
  
Mercy Hospital  
  
  
Harm immediately got on the elevator and waited with Mac for what seemed like forever until the elevator stopped off at the ICU. The elevator opened and a doctor was waiting there for them when they go off. Harm walked with the doctor to his wife's room. Mac followed closely behind. The doctor walked away and Harm walked into his wife's room and sat down. Mac waited outside, but could still hear everything that was being said.  
  
"We have a beautiful baby girl. Mac says she looks like me, but I think she was just being nice. She really looks like you. The nurse upstairs said that I should name her, but I have no idea what would be a good name for someone as beautiful as her. It was so great being back, seeing all of my friends again. They haven't changed one bit. Harriet and Bud have another child. She's named after Mac. I can't wait till we get to take our daughter home and be a family. Excuse me hon, I need to go get something." Harm whispered softly with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"They say she won't make it long. She has internal bleeding they can't stop. You better get going you don't want to disappoint AJ on his birthday." Harm tried to sound happy for Mac.  
  
"Harm I can't leave you like this. I'll call Bud and Harriet and tell them to wish AJ a happy birthday from us. I'm going to stay here and you can't stop me Flyboy." Mac smiled at Harm.   
  
"All right Jarhead."  
  
Mac started to walk away and didn't see the smile that broke out on Harm's face. He loved it when she called him Flyboy.  
  
Mac smiled. She loved it when he called her Jarhead. It was like old times. Before he left JAG. Harm walked back into the room and sat down.  
  
"I got the perfect name. Debra Mackenzie. I think she'll like it, but we have to keep her away from Mac or she'll be calling me Flyboy instead of Daddy." Harm smiled, but the smile disappeared when the machines hooked up to Debra started to beep. Harm pushed the nurses' button and walked out of the room as several nurses and doctors rushed into Debra's room and pronounced her dead. As the last few nurses left the room Harm leaned his head against the glass and whispered "I love you"  
  
As the doctor began to walk away Harm stopped her and began questioning him.   
  
"What happened? Why was she even in the hospital?"  
  
"All I know is there was a shooting and a wreck. You'll have to find out the rest from the cops." The doctor said them walked way. Harm began walking to the stairs.  
  
Mac just go toff the phone and was making her way back to Harm when she was him walking to the stairs. She had to run to catch him.  
  
"Harm what happened? Where are you going?"  
  
"To find out what happened." Harm stated and then started down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
Back inside the hospital Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral had just arrived.  
  
"What happened? Where's Rabb?" the Admiral asked when he saw Mac rounding the corner and walking into the waiting room.  
  
"His wife was either shot or in a car accident. I don't know which happened first."  
  
"Where is he?" Bud asked concerned about his friend. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Harriet.  
  
"I don't know that either. When I got off the phone he stormed out of here like a crazy man."  
  
"How's his wife?" Harriet questioned Mac.  
  
"She died a while ago. Come here I want you to see something."  
  
Mac led the group up to the maternity floor.  
  
"What are we doing here?" the Admiral asked looking at all the cartoon characters on the wall.  
  
"Follow me." Mac ordered for the second time as she led them to the nursery.  
  
Mac knocked on the glass and told the nurse that she wanted to see the Rabb baby. The nurse picked up a tiny baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket and brought her up to the window where the crowd that gathered could see.   
  
"Everybody this is Harm's daughter." Mac introduced the baby to her new family.  
  
  
  
Police Department  
Washington DC  
  
  
"She was my wife and I want to know what happened." Harm shouted at the young officer.  
  
"Sorry sir I can't give that information out."  
  
"Excuse me ma'am." Harm heard a voice from behind him. "I'm the JAG investagator and I need the reports on the Rabb case."  
  
"You have to talk to the captain."  
  
"Can you talk me to him?" Mac asked.  
  
"Right this way." The officer let Mac through the gate, but when Harm started to walk with Mac the officer held him back. "You can't go in there."  
  
"I'll be sure to handle him." Mac assured the officer.  
  
"Thanks Mac." Harm stated after the officer had left. "They never would have given it to me if you hadn't have came."  
  
"Don't you still have your JAG ID?"  
  
"They took it when I left JAG."  
  
Harm and Mac took their seats in the Captain's office and waited for him to come in. A little while later he came in.  
  
"Sorry about the hassle. She's new." The officer apologized to Harm and Mac and handed a file to Mac. "Are you Harmon Rabb?" the officer asked Harm.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I am sorry about your loss."  
  
"What happened?" Harm asked. He didn't want to make chit chat. He wanted answers.  
  
"It says here that your wife was ran off the road and then was shot." Mac answered.  
  
"Is that right?" Mac asked the captain.  
  
"Yes. We're waiting for the lab results to find out any suspects. Mr. Rabb do you know anybody that your wife could have made mad enough to want and try and kill her?"  
  
"No my wife had no enemies and who ever tried to kill her succeed."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but you're requested at third and main." Another officer came in and told the captain.  
  
"I hope you'll excuse me. Mr. Rabb if you think of anything call me."  
  
  
  
  
Mercy hospital  
  
  
Harm and Mac walked back to the maternity ward and saw Bud, Harriet, and the Admiral looking at his baby. Harm left the group and walked into the nursery. A little while later Bud, Harriet, Mac, and the Admiral walked into the nursery.  
  
"Bud, Harriet, Admiral this is Debra Mackenzie Rabb. Deb this is your new family. Mac I hope you don't mind me using your name."  
  
"Not at all. Hey there Deb. I'm your Aunt Mac." Mac said in a low voice playing with the baby.  
  
"She's beautiful sir." Bud said remembering when his Sarah was first born.  
  
"She looks just like you sir." Harriet lied.  
  
"Thanks. They say I get to take her home in a couple of hours." Harm reveled lowering his head to look at Deb. "Mac will you hold her for a minute? Admiral can I talk to you."  
  
"Sure." the Admiral waited for Harm to hand Mac Deb and then he and Harm walked a little bit so they could talk alone.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Admiral I'd like to take the position you offered me."  
  
"Sure you can have it, but I don't want you taking over until you've had enough time with you daughter and you have grieved."  
  
"Thank you sir. If you don't mind I'd like to leave and get some of my stuff brought up here from Pennsylvania."  
  
"Harm you can stay with me for as long as you need." The Admiral offered remembering Harm didn't have a place in DC.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Harm since you're taking my place you can call me AJ."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm smiled and walked over to Mac and took the baby.  
  
"Hey baby. Daddy's going to be back in a little while and take you home."  
  
  
  
  
Rabb Residence  
Belleville PA  
A couple of days later  
  
  
Harm sat on the floor with Deb. in her car seat beside him. He had   
packed up the house as soon as he could he was just waiting for the moving truck to get there.  
  
Harm rubbed his fingers over the people in the picture that he was holding. It was a wedding picture of Debra and him. They were so happy.  
  
"What do I do know? Give me some lead to help find your killer." Harm vowed revenge to the picture.  
  
Harm heard the horn of the moving truck and the cry of Deb. He got up, picked up the car seat and stated outside to his car.  
  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, VA  
  
  
"Listen up everybody." the Admiral commanded as the JAG office came   
to life in the early morning. Most people were just arriving and didn't have time to make it to court or to interview a witness or client.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. I'll be turning the duties of this office over to someone else. I will be here from time to time, but you will now report to Captain Harmon Rabb Jr." the Admiral announced as Harm walked into the bullpen.  
  
"Captain nice for you to join us. I'd like to introduce you to some people."  
  
Pointing to a tall dark headed woman the Admiral introduced Lt. Heather Williams. Next he introduced Major Floyd Dine, a short, stocky man.   
  
"Most of you know Captain Rabb and I expect you to maintain the respect you would give me. Now everybody get back to work. Col. Mackenzie, Commander Roberts I'd like to see you in my office ASAP."  
  
They followed the Admiral into his office and sat down. Harm pulled up a chair beside Mac and Bud. The same way he would if he wasn't in command, but the Admiral would have none of that.  
  
"Rabb who is now in charge of this office?"  
  
"I am sir."  
  
"Then I expect you to take a commanding position." The Admiral commanded with a pat on the chair that he usually sat at.  
  
Harm got up and sat in the Admiral's old chair. The Admiral walked to a small table in the corner of the room and picked up a box.  
  
"Harm if you need me I'll be at home for the next few days." And with that the Admiral walked out of the door and Harm began to take charge.  
  
"Okay, tell me what you guys are working on."  
  
"I'm prosecuting the case of Petty Officer Steve Johnson charged with raping an officer." Mac stated studying Harm in his new position of power.  
  
"Who's defending?"  
  
"I am." Bud vocalized.  
  
"I feel sorry for you Mac. I know what it's like to go up against Bud. Dismissed." Harm ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Bud and Mac reported.  
  
They walked out and Harm began to decorate his new office. He pulled out a box from behind his desk and took out two pictures and several papers. One of the pictures and sits it one his desk. It's of his and Debra's wedding day. The other one is of Deb.  
  
"I'm going to find your mother's killer if it's the last thing I do." Harm justified to the picture of Deb. "Tiner I'd like to see Col. Mackenzie ASAP." Harm demanded into the intercom.  
  
A few minutes later Mac knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir." Mac stated coming to attention in front of Harm's desk.  
  
"Sit down and Mac when it's just you and me call me Harm. Tell Bud that too."  
  
"What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Mac how would you feel if I took you off the Johnson case and asked you to do a favor for me?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Mac I want you to track down Debbie's killer."  
  
"Harm I thought someone was already assigned to that case."  
  
"They were, but I want the best on it."  
  
"Sure. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No one can know about this. Anything you find comes straight to me and don't let anybody else see it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac came to attention once again, while Harm looked at a memo on his desk.  
  
"Mac why don't you stay here. We have the staff meeting in two minutes and you probably won't be able to get any work done in that short amount of time. Plus it will give us a chance to talk."  
  
"How's Deb doing?" Mac asked sitting back down.  
  
"She's not sleeping well, but that's normal."  
  
"How are you sleeping? You don't look to well."  
  
"I've maybe slept four hours in the last three days."  
  
"Why don't I come by tonight and help out."  
  
"Mac I couldn't ask you to do that."  
  
"It's all right. I'll come by after work, fix dinner, watch Deb. So you can get some sleep. It'll be like old times, us taking care of each other." They both smiled at the thought of taking care of each other.   
  
"Mac_" Harm began but was cut off by the intercom.  
  
"Sir you have the staff meeting on the schedule."  
  
"Thank you Tiner." Harm replied as Mac got up and they walked out the door together.   
  
Harm and Mac entered the conference room to find everybody already seated and waiting for the meeting to begin.  
  
"Are you ready for the conference?" Bud asked taking his seat next to Harm.  
  
"Yes. I haven't had time to review all the files so fill me in. Bud I know what you're working on. Anybody else got anything major on the docket?"  
  
"Sir." Lt. Singer spoke up. "First I'd like to say it'll be a pleasure to work under your command and I'm investigating the murder of a navy pilot."  
  
"I want you to prosecute a Petty Officer Johnson. Col. Mackenzie has the file and all the information on the case. Talk with her and get caught up on the case."  
  
"What about my investigation?"  
  
"Col. Mackenzie will take over the case."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm handed Lt. Singer the file Mac had given him and started to get back to the meeting.   
  
"Anybody else?"  
  
Several people told what they were working on then Harm gave out new cases and left.  
  
  
  
  
Rabb Residence  
Alexandria VA  
  
  
Harm had to work late that evening so when he walked out of the bullpen to go home he wasn't surprised to find that everybody had already left for the night. One thing that did surprise him was when he got home he found his door unlocked. Harm's first instinct was to grab for a weapon, but since he didn't have it with him he quietly entered the house looking for any signs of an intruder. Hearing a crash come from the kitchen Harm started to the kitchen. Easing into   
the kitchen Harm saw Mac starting to clean up some spilled spaghetti sauce.  
  
"What are you doing here and where's Terri?"  
  
"I told Terri to go home that I could handle Deb and cooking you supper. Now go get some rest. I'll wake you when everything's done."  
  
Harm left and went to go check on Deb. Mac noticed and went after Harm.  
  
"I told you to go get some rest. I can handle her." Mac pushed Harm   
toward his bedroom. Harm went and fell straight on the bed and went to sleep. Mac left Harm and went to continue with supper.   
  
Harm had only been asleep for a few minutes when he heard Deb start   
to cry. He immediately got up and went to Deb. When Harm reached Deb's room Mac was there quietly rocking Deb back to sleep.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Harm questioned as he moved to take Deb from Mac, but Mac got up and walked over to the crib away from Harm.  
  
"Harm she's fine. She just woke up. Go get washed up supper's done."   
Mac put Deb in her crib and went to join Harm for supper.  
  
"What's for supper?" Harm asked sitting down waiting for Mac to   
bring the food out.  
  
"Wait and find out." Mac smiled and sat a plate down in front of Harm. Harm made a disgusted look and poked around it with his fork.  
  
"Just try it." Mac ordered. Harm may have been higher rank than her, but she still could order him around.  
  
Harm took a small bite.  
  
"Still can't cook."  
  
"If you think you can do better go for it." Mac joked throwing a towel at Harm.  
  
"I wouldn't dare." They both smiled at each other.  
  
"Mac I can't thank you enough for all you've done. How can I pay you back?"  
  
"I'll think of something." Mac smiled.  
  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church VA  
  
  
Harm and the SECNAV were in Harm's office talking about the new staff that would be coming to JAG in Falls Church.  
  
"Yes sir." Harm stated.  
  
"I take it you remember Commander Brumby."  
  
"Yes sir. He was here about three years after I was here."  
  
"Good then. He should be arriving any minute now." the SECNAV said.   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Harm yelled.  
  
Commander Mic Brumby, Royal Australian Navy strutted in and looked at where Harm was sitting. In the Admiral's chair.  
  
"Harm what are you doing here? The Admiral on vacation?"  
  
"No commander. The Admiral is not on vacation. Captain Rabb here is in charge of JAG."  
  
"Congratulations Harm. Do I need to call you sir?" the australian smiled.  
  
"We'll talk about that later. Commander you'll be using an outside desk until an office is open. Petty Officer Tiner will show you to your new desk when were finished." Brumby sat down without being told to when Harm was distracted by the door opening.  
  
"Harm I hav-" Mac started to say, but stopped when she noticed Harm had someone else in his office.  
  
"Sorry sir I didn't realize that you had visitors. Mic what are you doing here?" Mac asked when Mic turned around.  
  
"Come on in Col. Commander Brumby is here for the American- Australian joint case. He'll be here for the next few months. What was it you wanted to see me about?"  
  
"It can wait till later sir." Mac commented and then left.  
  
"I'll see you have things under control so I'll leave you alone." the SECNAV said and left. Commander Brumby stayed and waited for Harm to dismiss him.   
  
"You and the lovely Col. get hitched?" Brumby asked noticing the wedding ring on Harm's hand.  
  
Harm looked down at his wedding ring and quietly answered no.  
  
"So she's still available?"  
  
"As far as I know. You're dismissed Commander Brumby."  
  
"Yes sir." He came to attention. "If I may sir, your daughter is very beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Commander. Tell the Col. I'd like to see her in my office ASAP."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A moment later Mac entered Harm's office with a file in her hand.  
  
"What'd you want to see me about?"  
  
"Harm I got the lab work back from the paint on your wife's car." Mac informed starting to hand the file to Harm. He looked up to take   
the file and for the first time noticed that Harm had a tear in his eye.  
  
"Harm what's wrong? Did Mic say something?"  
  
"No I'm fine Mac." Harm said wiping the tear. "Let me see the results." Harm took the file from Mac's outstretched hand.  
  
"You know Harm you can tell me anything?"  
  
"Mac have you went over these files yet?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"I'm the prime suspect."   
  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church VA  
  
  
"Let me see that." Mac grabbed the file from Harm's hands.  
  
"I says that the paint on her car matches the paint from my car and they say I have some kind of motive."  
  
"Impossible you were with us at AJ's party and you didn't even have your car. Where is it?"  
  
"At my aunt's house." Harm finished as two cops walked into his   
office followed by Tiner.  
  
"Are you Captain Harmon Rabb Jr.?"  
  
"I am." Harm stated standing up.  
  
"We have a warrant for your arrest in the murder of Commander Debra   
Michelle Michaels Rabb and the attempted murder of Debra Mackenzie Rabb." The officer said as the other one went to hand cuff Harm.  
  
They led Harm out of his office and into the bullpen where every member of the JAG team stood watching the officers take their CO away.   
  
"What's that all about?" Bud asked coming up to Mac who followed the officers and Harm out.  
  
"They've charged Harm with the murder of his wife and the attempted murder of his daughter."  
  
"But that's impossible he was with us." Bud yelled at Mac.  
  
"I know Bud and I'm going to get Harm out of this." Mac said with determination in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" Brumby asked coming into the conversation.  
  
"Because friends don't desert their friends when they need them most." Mac snapped. "Not that you'd know anything about friends."   
  
Mac roared as she stomped off to the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
Police Station  
Washington DC  
  
  
"I'm here to see Captain Harmon Rabb Jr." Mac told the young officer behind the desk.  
  
"He's not allowed to have visitors."  
  
"I request to see him." Mac shouted thrusting her JAG ID in the officers face. "I'm his lawyer."  
  
"Right this way ma'am."  
  
The officer lead Mac to Harm's cell in the back of the jail. Mac looked through the bars and saw Harm sitting there with his head in his hands. He only looked up when he heard the door of his cell opening.  
  
"Mac what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to help you. How much is your bail?" Mac asked sitting down beside him.  
  
"The hearing is set for tomorrow. I'll know then. Why?"  
  
"I'll get you out of here, Harm."  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"Harm we have a good case. You have an alibi and you didn't have your car. Is there any chance it was stolen?"  
  
"I don't know. Neither Debra or I had been up there in a while and my aunt is staying in Florida."  
  
"I'll get you out of here Harm. I promise. I better go my time is up. What time did you say the hearing was?"  
  
"I didn't I'm going to defend myself?"  
  
"No you're not. I'll find out for myself then." Mac got up and started to leave, but stopped when she heard Harm's voice.  
  
"It's in the morning that's all I know."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
  
  
  
Court house  
Washington DC  
  
  
"Bail will be set for 100,000." The judge banged his gavel and left the courtroom.  
  
"I'll get it this afternoon." Mac offered turning to Harm.  
  
"I have some money in the safe at JAG. The combination is in my address book under my dad's name." Harm continued while the cops started to lead him away. "Mac take care of Deb. for me." Harm called before he was completely out of sight.  
  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church VA  
  
  
"Deb. and I are going up to my aunt's house in Richmond to see if anything's wrong with the car. I'll be back later." Harm said then left the office.  
  
"What's up with Harm?" Brumby asked coming into the office. "I heard you say that he murdered his wife."  
  
"He didn't murder his wife."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Harm left JAG and got married. He was on leave when he came in for AJ's party he got a call from Mercy. His wife was in a car accident and was shot. They had to deliver the baby and Harm's wife died an hour after it happened. Harm took the Admiral's position and today he was arrested for his wife's murder."  
  
"Then he's off the hook. He has an alibi"  
  
"Not quite. The paint from his car was on his wife's and they say he had a motive."  
  
"Maybe she nicked it backing out one day."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I assume you're lead council on this case."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where is Harm now?"  
  
"He went to his aunt's house."  
  
"Surely you don't believe him. He could have ran his wife off the road, shot her, dumped his car, picked up and rental and make it to AJ's on time."  
  
"Get out." Mac yelled at Brumby. He had only been there a few days and yet he was already putting doubts in her mind.  
  
  
  
  
Julie Rabb's House  
Richmond VA  
  
  
When Harm arrived at his aunt's house he put Deb to sleep and went to check on his car. After making sure she was really asleep he went to the garage to check on his car.  
  
Harm stepped into the garage and felt the hot air hit his face. Making sure the door was shut and the baby monitor was on Harm started to look at his car. The driver's side mirror was missing and there were grey paint all over the car. Harm got out his cell phone and called the one person he knew could help him. He called Clayton Webb.  
  
"Webb it's me. Look can you come to Richmond right away?"  
  
"Harm? Sure, but what's this all about?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here." Harm said and then gave Webb directions to his aunt's house.  
  
A little over an hour later Clayton Webb knocked on the door and Harm let him in.   
  
"Harm what's this all about?"  
  
"Sit down. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No." Webb stated as Deb. started to cry.  
  
"Excuse me." Harm said as he left the room to go get Deb.  
  
When harm walked back in the room carrying a baby, Webb was shocked.  
  
"She yours"  
  
"Yeah. You probably heard of the murder of commander Debra Michaels."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"She was my wife." Harm stated.  
  
"Really what happened after you left JAG?"  
  
"Webb I don't have time to tell you my life story right now?"  
  
"Fine what did you need me for?"  
  
"I want you to look at my car."  
  
"Your car?"  
  
"The paint on my wife's car matched the paint from my car, but it's been here the whole time."  
  
"Harm what can I do?"  
  
"Look at my car. See if there is any sign that is could have been stolen." Harm said disappearing down the hall to put Deb back down.  
  
"What's her name?" Webb asked once he and Harm were outside looking at the car.  
  
"Debra Mackenzie Rabb."  
  
"How's everything at JAG?"  
  
"Just look at the car okay."  
  
Webb looked at the car and then got up and went to his car. coming back into the garage Webb opened the case and started dusting the car for prints.  
  
"I didn't notice anything, but I'm going to take some fingerprint samples." Webb dusted for fingerprints and then went to his computer. A little while later after a couple of drinks Webb came back with the results pulled from his computer.  
  
"Have you ever let commander Michael Brumby drive your car?"  
  
"No never. Why?"  
  
"Cause I just lifted his prints from all over your car?"  
  
  
  
  
Julie Rabb's house  
Richmond, VA  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Harm inquired grabbing the printout from Webb.  
  
"The computer never lies."  
  
"Thanks Webb. I owe you one." Harm offered as he went to go get Deb. Webb followed him.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing. I can't. All I'm going to do is give this information to Mac and let her do something with it."  
  
"You put her lead on this case?"  
  
"I only wanted the best. Thanks Webb if there's anything I can do for you just tell me."  
  
"I wish you the best of luck. Now go get that information to Mac." Webb ordered Harm and then drove off.  
  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church Va  
  
  
"I'm telling you Mac his prints were all over my car. He's the one who killed Debra and tried to kill Deb." Harm told Mac when he got back to headquarters and they were in Harm's office talking.  
  
"Harm you're just upset and you want to blame somebody and since you don't like Mic he's perfect. You get him out of your hair and you get revenge for the death of your wife."  
  
"Mac you're wrong about this."  
  
"Harm I was never one to doubt you, but I think you are trying to frame Commander Brumby."  
  
"Mac I don't know what Brumby told you while I was gone, but if you won't help me I'll do it myself. You're dismissed."  
  
"Harm wait."  
  
"Dismissed Col."  
  
"Yes sir." Mac snapped to attention and left the office.  
  
  
  
  
Bullpen  
  
  
"Commander Michael James Brumby we have a warrant for your arrest in the murder of Commander Debra Michaels Rabb and the attempted murder of Debra Rabb." An officer stated holding up a piece of paper walking into Brumby's office.  
  
The other officer started to walk toward Brumby to handcuff him, but Brumby pushed the officers back and started to run for the door. Harm was waiting for him when he rounded the corner. Brumby came around the corner and Harm stopped him with one hit to the face. The officers came and took Brumby away.  
  
"Why'd you do it Brumby?" harm asked before the officers led him away.  
  
"You've taking everything away from me so I'm decided to take something away from you." Brumby admitted as they led him out of JAG.  
  
"Sorry I ever doubted you." Mac apologized running up to Harm.   
  
"It's okay Mac. Brumby has a way of putting people in doubt of their friends."   
  
"So you still trust me."  
  
"I never stopped trusting you." Harm smiled at Mac. Mac was about ready to hug Harm when a familiar voice caught their attention.  
  
"Hey Harm, Mac. The Admiral in." Came the voice of Commander Mic   
Brumby.  
  
"Brumby what the hell are you doing back in here?" Harm sneered at Mic.  
  
"I'm here for the Anderson case. I was supposed to be here   
yesterday, but my plane was delayed."  
  
"Wait a minute Harm. If Mic just got here then who was that they just lead out of here?" Mac asked Harm.  
  
"Palmer." Was all Harm said as he looked at the entrance of the JAG bullpen.  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  



End file.
